1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright type vacuum cleaner, and particularly, to an upright type vacuum cleaner capable of performing water cleaning besides dry cleaning.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, an upright type vacuum cleaner allows a user to clean a carpet or a floor with a cleaner main body inclined at a certain angle with respect to a head portion, without user's bending over for the cleaning process.
As shown in FIG. 1, such an upright type vacuum cleaner includes a head portion 11, a body portion 12 rotatably coupled with an upper side of the head portion 11, a handle portion 18 extending from the body portion 12, and an intake hose 17 connecting the head portion 11 with the body portion 12.
The head portion 11 receives dust from a surface to be cleaned in contact therewith, and has at its bottom, an air intake hole (not shown) for receiving dust.
The body portion 12 includes a cylindrical case frame 13, a collecting container 14 detachably installed at the case frame 13 and having a filter 15 for filtering only dust from a mixture of air and dust introduced through the intake hose 17, a fan motor (not shown) generating an intake force, and a discharge hole 16 through which the air having been filtered through the filter 15 is discharged.
A user holds the handle portion 18 and performs a cleaning process, repetitively pulling and pushing the upright type vacuum cleaner in a standing posture. Here, dust on a surface to be cleaned is introduced to the intake hose 17 through the air intake hole (not shown) of the head portion 11, is filtered by the filter 15 of the container 14, and then is collected.
If the surface to be cleaned is a textile such as a carpet or a curved surface, water cleaning that water is spread onto the surface to be cleaned and cleans the surface is more effective than the dry cleaning that dust on the surface to be cleaned is simply drawn in.
However, a special water cleaning device, such as an extractor, is required to perform the water cleaning. Thusly, an addition expense occurs for the extractor, and securing of an additional space is required to keep the extractor.